Nicki minaj, Iggy azalea, J-lo butt expansion Claras ass adventures
by bigone2
Summary: Nicki, Iggy, J-lo, Clara butt expansion


Note: This is a butt expansion story, so if you're not into this stuff i ecommend you to leave

In this story I'm gonna make some celebreties butts bigger. So if you could recommend me

some celebreties that would be great

This story does not include really bad stuff but some nudity.

„Oh, watch out here comes flatty!" Liz said. Clara hated this. Clara was a brown haired 5"7' foot tall and thin. She got always bullied because she had a flat ass. Liz was the leader of the gang who bullied her, because Liz had a fat ass. Every boy turned arouned when she walked by them.

„Yeah, did someone stole your ass?" Ann said. Her ass was slightly smaller than liz' but still big. The whole class started laughing. Clara ignored everybody, she was used to it. Today was her 16th birthday and it was only 5 minutes till the end of school.

At home her mom made her a cake. It was weird that she got such a small ass, because her mom had one of the biggest butt's she ever saw. „ I got bullied again because of my butt." Clara complained. But suddenly her mom says something weird: „ Don't worry everythings over soon." Clara ignored her.

She hadn't any friends so she just got a new case for her smartphone from her mom. Her parents were divorced fo 3 years now but clara got trough the divorce pretty good. At 4pm her mom called her to her room. Her mom moved her hands impling for her to sit down.

„Whatssup mom?" Clara asked. „You always wanted a big butt, didn't you". „OMG, am i allowed to have butt implants?" Clara asked. The next thing her mom said surprised her: „NO, i know this sounds weird but in our family we have the ability to make butts growth.". Clara couldn't believe what she just heard. „You're joking, right?", „ No, I'm dead serious. Didn't you ever wonder why you have such a small butt but i got such a big one?". „ Yeah, but...". „ Let's go to your room i'm gonna explain how you do it.".

(In Clara's room). „So you better put a leggings on, or your pants would rip." Her mom said. Clara hadn't that many leggings, because she didn't like to show of her flat ass. But in the corner of her closet she finally found one. „Ok, so what you wanna do is to concentrate and think of how big you want your butt to be. You can not make your butt smaller.

Clara closed her eyes and thought of an ass as big as her moms. Suddenly she felt a tingling in her ass. „ Just try to relax." her mom advised her. Clara put her hands on her butt and felt the juice building up. She tried not to moan infront of her mom, but it felt just too good. Her mom watched and smiled remembering her own butt expansion. Her butt grew as big as her mom's and then stopped.

„Omg, mom that's great. The next day in school she went to Liz' table. Liz and her friends couldn't believe what they saw. Toby, a guy Clara really liked and a guy every girl was into, went to her table. „Hey you wanna go to the movies sometimes" he saked. „Omg, sure" she said happily. The most popular school cique asked her if she wants to join. „Today was the best day ever" she thought.

After school she said googbye to her new made friends and went her own way. Suddenly a black limousine pulled up to her. A window rolled down and a guy ina suit with a gun pointed at her, told her to get in the car. Nervously she got in the back of the limousine. She sat in a big room in the back. „A really luxury kidnapping" she thought. After half an hour she got bored and asked how long they would drive but no answer. Half an hour later the drove into an parking lot infront of a big castle like house. The kidnapper opened the door so she could get out of the car

„Come" the kidnapper said. She followed her into the big house. Clara was astounished. She followed him up a staircase into a big room. In the middle of the room there was a desk and behind the desk sat Nicki Minaj. Clara only knew her from pictures. She heard the door behind her close. „Hi, Nicki Minaj but you can call me Nicki you probably know me"

„ Nice to meet you Nicki but what am i doing here?". Clara asked. „Didn't your mom tell you? Ah, they never do. Well i better tell you the whole story: In your family run's an ability. As i can see you already tested it on your self. One of the biggest example is Marilyn Monroe. Yep, that was your Grandma. Since her a big ass means many fans, many fans means much Money. So you have to make my ass as abig as possible"

Clara was surprised that Marilyn monroe wasn't alwas that sexy. „ And what if i don't want to" Clara asked. „Well you're not going until you make my ass big.". „ But you already have a really big ass" Clara added to the conversation. „But not big enough!". Well okay how big do you want your ass" Clara asked. „Three times as big as yours". „ Wow taht's really big do you really want it that big i an't redo it" said Clara. „ Just do it" Nicki said

Clara closed her eyes and imagined that big ass. Nicki felt a tngeling in her ass. She felt as her ass grew. „ OHHHHHH, YEEESSSSSS!" Nicki moaned. Her pants ripped under the preasure so you can see her underwear. It felt amazing and it wouldn't stop. But slowly her ass reached her perfect butt. „Oh this felt amzing" Nicki said, proudly looking an her phat ass. „Thank you with this ass i'm gonna be rich.". Her former kidnapper oppened the doors and drove Clara home.

When she went trough her home door she sat down on her bed thinking about what just happened today. Suddenly the bell ringed. When she opened the door a guy with a gun pointed at her. „Not again" she thought to herself as she got into the limousine. They drove to another big house. Inside the house she got greeded by Iggy azalea

„ Hi, I'm Iggy you probably already know me" Iggy said. „ Let me guess you want a bigger ass?" „Exactly". „Three times as big as mine?". „ Yeah, that would be good". Clara closed her eyes and did the same again. Clara heard Iggy moaning. She saw how Iggy's ass grew bigger and bigger, It stopped and was about the same size as Nicki's. And at the end she was droven home as before.

Clara just wanted to go trugh the door as she felt a hand grabbing her. She got dragged into another limousine. She asked herslef which celebrety she would met this time. J-lo greeded her at the door. „Hi I'm...". „ I know what you want culd we just get to the growing?" Clara said interrupting her. Clara did everything again and J-lo felt the pleasure. Bored and annoyed Clara watched J-lo having the time of her life.

As she got home again and saw another limousine pulling up. She get's into it herself and got droven to Jessica Vanessas house. Jessica greeded her. Clara already knew who jessica was because she was her role model. When Clara saw her she just startinge the proceedure again. Jessica was surprised that Clara already know what she wanted. When Clara was driven home again she made up a plan

At home she run into her home and started thinking abouts nicki's and everybody elses ass making it too big. Nicki suddenly had an orgasm. She was lying down on her bed as she felt growing again. „OHHH GOOOOD WHAT'S HAPPENING" nicki screamed as she stood up. Her ass got so big that her underpants ripped showing her pussy. She had an orgasm again. While that was happening, Iggy's ass was also growing. Iggy was moaning while her ass ripped her pants. Same with J-lo and Jessica. Their asses wouldn't stop growing. Everybody was having orgasms as they stood nude in their rooms. Their asses grew so big that they couldn't move anymore.

The next day Clara looked in the newspaper and saw that everybody had to be transported to a hospital because their asses got too big. Since then nobody annoyed her anymore and she could live a happy live.


End file.
